nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekci's Late Xmas
Nekci's Late Xmas is the fourteenth episode of The Nekci Menij Show and the fourth of the second season. It is also the second themed special celebrating the occasion of Christmas. Its name refers to the delay in its premiere. It had been expected to debut on or near Christmas Day 2012, but productions issues meant it was delayed by well over a month, eventually appearing on January 30th, 2013. This edition is also notable for being the first not to introduce any brand new characters, although it does contain Cherly Cool's first appearance in the main series (albeit a fleeting cameo), after she made her debut in spin-off Bayonse's Quens Of Flop. Plot With the holiday season approaching, Rhenna promotes her latest album Unphatogenic by throwing copies out of the aeroplane she's flying on her #666 tour. Nekci calls her HCT to ask her to bring a turkey to the Christmas party she's throwing for the flop quens. Rhenna moves to end the conversation as she doesn't want to have any accidents in the air, but Nekci isn't so concerned, wondering who else would be out flying at that time. Suddenly, Medoner appears in a helicopter, from which she's throwing copies of her new festive album, XMAS. Inevitably, she crashes in to Rhenna's plane, and the two vehicles plunge to the ground. Medoner and Rhenna emerge from the wreckage concerned that they won't be able to distribute their albums, but an unusually charitable Bayonse appears and offers to help them. Rhenna suggests they ask Santa to add their albums to his sack. Meanwhile, at rock bottom having suffered from the lack of popularity of her film, Kety is at home writing a letter to Santa asking for some relevance. Realising she probably wouldn't get it, she decides to commit suicide by locking herself in an active oven. The ghost of Lol' Kem appears and urges her not to give up on life, but when Kety resolves to come back with a new 'bad bitch attitude', she realises she's trapped in the oven, with Kem unable to help. Medoner, Rhenna and Bayonse arrive at Santa's Grotto only to discover that the Christmas legend is just Gags with her drag on. They ask her if she can help deliver the albums, but Gags refuses before taking off in her sleigh. Just when it appears they're beat, Santa's helper elf Adole appears and gives them some reindeer that she's unhooked from the sleigh. With the two animals missing, Gags' sleigh fails to stay airborne and she begins crashing in to houses. Merier visits Nekci at her house and asks if she can come to the festive dinner. Nekci agrees on the condition that she brings a turkey. Having successfully given out their albums, Rhenna and Medoner dismount from the flying reindeer and notice that Kety's house is on fire. The group assembles for the special dinner. While opening presents and pulling crackers containing bottles of Nekci's perfume, Bayonse interrupts to remind everyone about her upcoming Superbowl performance. As stomachs begin to rumble, Merier finally arrives with the main part of the meal - Kety's cooked body. Narration This episode features narration from Adole, who opens and closes it with a parody of the festive poem 'A Visit from St. Nicholas'. Intro: "Twas the day before Xmas, and all through the stores, not an album was selling, well except mine of course" Outro: "And so the flops realised their fighting was petty, and relaxed as they feasted on slow roasted Kety. So to borbz and adolephants from all the pop bitches, happy 2k13 and a Merry late Christmas." Quotes *"Ah my hct is renging, who cud be calin my hct" ''- Rhenna reminds everyone she has a HCT'' *"I dunt wana imagen litel bobies woken up on Cristmoos only to find Xtine ablums under teh tree" ''- Bayonse explains why she decided to help Medoner and Rhenna'' *"U hav to stert a food wiv sum1 Kety. Relase a diss trak nd drag a ho instead of all dis felin lik a plastec bog pusy shit"'' - Lol' Kem offers advice to a suicidal Kety'' *"Am maken a disc and relesin it twise, guna mek shur is an xtorshionit prise"'' - Nekci sings a Christmas carol'' *"If i had a gramy for evry fuk i geve about Kety, I'd b Kety"'' - Medoner reacts to the news that Kety's house is ablaze'' Real life references (some links may not be SFW!) *Twas the Night Before Christmas *Rihanna's infamous 777 Tour, which actually involved her flying a jetliner. *Rihanna's whoring for HTC One X *"Talk That Talk" = terk that turkey *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *Kety's method of suicide is reminiscent of that of American poet Sylvia Plath, except Sylvia didn't turn the oven on. *It's A Wonderful Life, and indirectly, "It's A Miserable Life", an episode of Beavis And Butt-Head where the boys' guardian angel tries to convince them the world is better off without them. *"Bitch Don't Kill My Vibe" remix (Youtube) *Beysus *"Marry the Night"'s chart position never exceeded 29 in the US. *"Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" *"All I Want For Christmas Is You" (Youtube) *Madonna "ironically" calling President Obama a "Black Muslim" *Beyonce performed at Super Bowl XLVII; Madonna and Nicki Minaj performed at Super Bowl XLVI. *The horse from the video for "Radar" (Youtube) tragically died in 2012, becoming something of an in-joke in Britney Spears' stan circle. **The horse meat scandal that befell David's home country in January 2013. *Tesco generic drinks served once again *"Tuck in" is a Britishism. The real Mariah would probably say "Dig in, bitches" or "Eat up, bitches." *Madonna's 1989 single Cherish ( Perish the thought ) External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 14 - Nekci's Late Xmas on YouTube Category:Episodes